


[Podfic] hands on my waist, do it softly

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Female Eskel, Female Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Female Jaskier | Dandelion, Genderless Witchers, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Threesome, but they're witchergender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: She had thought their ilk did not usually travel in pairs, but there they were, two great, hulking shapes in the rough-hewn doorway of the tavern.Or: fem!Jaskier gets sandwiched between two beefy lady Witchers
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] hands on my waist, do it softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hands on my waist, do it softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066581) by [limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/pseuds/limerental). 



> Podficced for carboncopies01 for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** hands on my waist, do it softly  
 **Author:** limerental  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Eskel/Geralt/Jaskier  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length and format:** 00:53:09, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9k9ro592oijb0z1/hands_on_my_waist%252C_do_it_softly.mp3/file)


End file.
